Au nom d'une femme
by Magdaline
Summary: Song fic Shweir ma première et coup de gueule contre ma grand mère ' mùais je vous expliquerais plus tard, peutêtre.


_Au nom d'une femme, Celle qui porte le nom,_

_Du père, et qui le perd_

_Ce n'est pas sans larmes_

_Qu'on passe les déserts_

_Les rides et la peur du vide._

Depuis sa naissance, elle porte le nom de son père, parce que c'est ainsi, une enfant doit porter le nom de son père. Et la perdre un peu plus tard au profil de son mari. Ne peut-elle donc pas s'appartenir, être elle-même et ne jamais se séparer du nom qu'elle a choisit ? Elle est une Weir et ce nom parfois la dégoûte devant la lâcheté de son père, lui qui n'a jamais su rester avec elles, pour l'élever et les aimer comme elles le méritaient. Jamais Elizabeth n'avait aimé son nom, rattaché à trop de souffrances et de perte. Mais elle sait, comme toutes les autres que le désert de la présence de son père, que le manque affectif ne s'exprime pas par autre chose que par les larmes. Elle sait aussi qu'un jour viendra où elle sera seule. Parce que la seule personne qui l'a jamais aimé est vieille maintenant, les rides se font lourdes sur son cœur qui saigne par avance d'être abandonné à la vie. Que jamais plus elle ne la verra sourire et rire. Que l'enfant qu'elle était ne reviendra jamais dans ses yeux. Elle est une adulte maintenant et plus rien ne la retient dans l'enfance qu'elle avait voulu se construire et garder.

_Quand on appelle et que tout le monde est sourd,_

_Ce n'est rien qu'un manque d'amour_

_Et si j'appelle et que j'attends en retour_

_Un peu d'amour, un peu d'amour_

_J'en réclame, au nom d'une femme._

_Un peu d'amour, un peu d'amour_

_J'en réclame, au nom d'une femme._

Tu cries ton désespoir d'avoir perdu ta mère que tu aimais tant, mais personne ne fait attention à toi. Les gens ne font pas attention aux souffrances des autres, c'est pour cela que tu es seule devant la tombe triste et grise. Ce n'est qu'un manque d'amour de son prochain. Tu te demandes alors qui peut bien t'aimer aujourd'hui. Personne, pourtant tu réclame cet amour car sans amour une femme n'est plus une femme. Ce n'est plus un être sensible, ce n'est plus qu'un monceau de chair qui se déplace, se nourrit et commande. Alors tu rentres vers la cité, qui t'a empêché de rester près de la seule personne qui t'a aimé.

_Au nom d'une femme_

_Elle qui porte l'enfant_

_Sur Terre, puis le nom de mère_

_Ce n'est pas sans armes_

_Que l'on passe les guerres_

_Seule une femme sait ce qu'elle perd_

Finalement, elle n'était pas la seule à t'aimer, il était là aussi, il te regardait vivre et évoluer dans un monde résolument masculin. Il t'a protégé de nombreuses fois et tu aurais du voir dans ses yeux alors qu'il y avait plus que du respect à la personne que tu étais. Aujourd'hui tu as porté son enfant. On te donne un autre nom. Tu es Mère maintenant, comme la tienne avant toi. Mais avant tout, tu n'es plus une Weir, désormais tu portes le nom que tu as choisit sans avoir l'impression de lui appartenir. Tu es lui et il est toi, pourquoi ? Parce qu'il accepter que tu garde ton nom, tu n'es plus une Weir, mais tu n'es pas entièrement une Sheppard non plus. Tu es la première pierre d'une famille qui n'appartiendra à aucune de ses deux lignées. Toi et ta fille, vous êtes, par votre nom de famille, des femmes indépendantes de toute famille, seules et pourtant entourés d'amour. La guerre a faillit vous prendre à toutes les deux les hommes qui comptaient le plus pour vous. Vos amants, vos amis, vos amours. Mais plus que tout, tu te rends compte que ta fille a faillit perdre les deux hommes de sa vie. Son père et son mari. Voilà donc pourquoi aujourd'hui tu prends les armes, parce que ce n'est pas sans ça que l'on gagne les guerres. Ce n'est pas sans combattre que tu les laisseras partir. Et une fois de plus tu te rends compte que la sensibilité féminine est supérieure à celle des hommes. Parce que tu vois en totalité et du plus profond de ton cœur ce que tu vas perdre, avec ses conséquences sur l'avenir.

_Quand on appelle et que tout le monde est sourd _

_Ce n'est rien qu'un manque d'amour_

_Et si j'appelle, ce que j'attends en retour _

_Un peu d'amour, un peu d'amour_

_J'en réclame, au nom d'une femme._

_Un peu d'amour, un peu d'amour_

_J'en réclame, au nom d'une femme._

_J'en réclame, au nom d'une femme_

_Un peu d'amour, Un peu d'amour._

_J'en réclame, au nom d'une femme._

De nouveau tu réclames cet amour, au nom de ta condition, au nom de ta sensibilité, au nom de ta fille, au nom de ta vie.


End file.
